


Don't Get Closer

by ellilella



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellilella/pseuds/ellilella
Summary: Lance lives with his roommates, Pidge and Hunk. One night, Lance catches Pidge sneaking out and he begs her to take him with her. She complies, and what Lance thought would just be a series of nightly adventures turns into something so, so, so much more when he meets Pidge's adventuring buddy, Keith.Feelings happen.A lot of them.(Title inspired by Bry's song "Don't Get Closer"!)





	Don't Get Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, wow, here goes nothing I guess? I really really hope you'll enjoy reading this! I don't know what else to say, have a good time and THANKS for giving my fic a chance! (Or should I say... a klance?)

Lance opened his eyes slowly. He looked around the room, confused. Why did he wake up? The room was filled with the dim blue light of the moon, casting shadows from the furniture, and there was a slight breeze, causing the curtains to flow softly.

 

The curtains were moving.

 

Why was the window open?

 

Lance glanced over at the window, and yes, it was open. He caught a glimpse of a head lowering down, a hand on the windowsill. The hand let go and he heard a low thud below, before soft footsteps disappearing into the night. He sat up slowly, quietly, gazing around the room. Hunk was asleep in his bed. Pidge was...

 

Not there.

 

Lance picked his phone up and groaned quietly at the brightness of the screen hitting his sore eyes. 1:21 AM. Where the hell would Pidge be going at one in the morning?

He put his phone back down, letting his head fall to the pillow, and he sighed softly. Maybe it was just a weird, oddly realistic dream. He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep, too tired to think about where Pidge would be going at this ridiculous time. He’d just ask her tomorrow.

 

____

 

“Hey, Pidge”, Lance yawned, lazily swinging his legs down over the edge of his bed.  
“What?” She replied. Her hair was an absolute mess, there was a clear scratch on her cheek, and her eyes looked even more dead than usual. She glared angrily at Lance.  
“I was just wondering why you were sneaking out at one in the morning”, Lance said nonchalantly and shrugged, looking up at Pidge. She really looked like hell, and like she got an hour of sleep, tops.  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about”, she grunted, bringing her hands to her face as if rubbing her eyes would make up for the sleep that she, according to Lance, obviously missed out on. Lance sighed.  
“I saw you climbing out the window yesterday. Why didn’t you invite me?” he whined. Pidge smirked at this.  
“Because you’re hell to deal with if you’ve had less than eight hours of sleep, and also, you’re annoying”, she laughed.   
“Wow”, Lance mumbled. He wasn’t exactly in the mood for an argument, so he just stepped down, although he really hated being called annoying. He just sat on his bed for a while, thinking about how to get Pidge to take him with her, and he decided that he’d just stay up and ask her to take him with her the next night instead.

 

____

 

The next night, Lance proceeded to do his regular nightly routine. He washed his face, brushed his teeth, got changed, went to bed. Just like normal. He said goodnight to Hunk and Pidge, he plugged in his phone, he turned off the light. But he didn’t go to sleep. He was determined to find out where Pidge was going.

 

It was harder than he thought it was gonna be, just laying there, waiting for something to happen. Pretending to sleep. He let his eyes flutter shut for a moment, just a moment, before forcing them open again.

 

An hour passed.

 

Then, movement. Sheets rustling, the cheap floorboards creaking as Pidge slowly slid out of her bed and onto the floor. It took all of Lance’s willpower not to just launch himself out of bed, so he let one eye search the room, and there Pidge was, out of bed, grabbing her jacket and shoes, tiptoeing, trying not to get noticed. Lance followed her with his eyes until she reached the window. He sat up.  
“Going somewhere?” he asked. Pidge let out a muffled shriek, covering her mouth with her hand, and she turned around quickly to face him.  
“Dude, what the fuck?” she hissed at him, glaring daggers. “Why aren’t you asleep?”  
“I wanna come with you”, Lance whispered, the corners of his mouth turning up as he looked at Pidge with an excited grin.  
“You are not coming with me”, Pidge deadpanned and turned back towards the window. Lance leapt up from the bed and grabbed on to her wrist.  
“Pidge, please! I promise I won’t mess anything up or be annoying!” he pleaded, crouching down subconsciously to look up at Pidge with puppy dog eyes. She groaned.  
“Fine, but you have to be quiet”, she sighed and yanked her arm out of Lance’s grip. Lance cheered quietly, throwing a fist into the air.   
“Nothing like that either”, Pidge said.  
“Yes ma’am.”

 

____

 

After about fifteen minutes of tense silences and careful, quiet sneaking off the school grounds, Lance and Pidge made their way to the nearest road.  
“Pidge, I’m confused. Do you sneak out nightly to... stand around in the nearest 7/11? Are you weirdly addicted to slushies or something?” Lance asked, looking at Pidge, trying to read her expression in the much too bright lighting.  
“We’re waiting for Keith”, she said calmly, gazing around the store.  
“Who’s Keith?” Lance asked, confused. “A boyfriend?”  
Pidge gagged. “Ew, no. He’s a cool dude I met at the library and we go looking for weird stuff in the woods sometimes”, she explained.  
“What, like, monsters? Ghosts? Treasures? What kind of weird stuff?” Lance asked, now curious. He wondered what Keith might be like. Couldn’t be too much fun, a guy who hangs around in libraries. But, then again, he’d sneak out every night. Lance was having trouble picturing him.  
“Just weird stuff”, Pidge said with a shrug. “Keith will be here any minute”, she hummed and picked her phone up. Lance yawned. “What time is it even?” he asked.  
“Quarter to two. What, already tired?” Pidge teased Lance for yawning. He sighed.  
“Are you always this mean at night? What are you, a gremlin? Who fed you?” Lance shot back. Pidge rolled her eyes and looked out of the store´s glass doors.  
“Oh, hey, he’s here”, she said, walking out to meet Keith. Lance followed her, kind of awkwardly, into the cold spring night. He looked around, trying to get his eyes used to the dark, only a few sparsely placed street lights illuminating the road in front of them. Lance kept gazing around - and there he was.

 

The first thing Lance noticed was his eyes, looking at him nervously, questioningly, with deep violet irises. A pale face, his nose red from walking out in the cold, and messy, long, black hair. A red bomber jacket, black skinny jeans, well-worn combat boots. He would’ve looked pretty badass if he wasn’t so short and seemingly hesitant. Lance squinted. Was that a mullet?

 

Keith made his way up to Lance and Pidge, his hands in his pockets as he walked towards them, stopping in front of Pidge. He looked down awkwardly, and cleared his throat. Lance held out a hand to him.  
“Hey, Keith, right? The name’s Lance, I’m Pidge’s roommate, and, well, I’m her friend too. Caught her sneaking out so here I am! I hope it’s cool that I join you guys, whatever you’re doing at this time at night, but it seems fun”, he rambled. Keith looked at Lance’s hand, then at his face. “Hi”, he mumbled, not taking Lance’s hand. Pidge snickered. Lance looked genuinely offended as he lowered his hand. “You a germaphobe or something?” he scoffed, tilting his head. He placed a hand on his hip. Keith raised an eyebrow at Lance. “What? No, I’m not”, he replied, crossing his arms defensively in front of his chest. Lance groaned. This guy was gonna be hard to get along with. “Whatever”, he mumbled. “Let’s just go, unless the plan is to stand around by the road all night.”

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS SO MUCH FOR ACTUALLY GETTING THROUGH THIS ABSOLUTE MESS!! I really hope you enjoyed it, feel free to comment what you thought about it! I'll try to update at least once or twice a week!


End file.
